She Falls Asleep
by Lu Evans Potter
Summary: “She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you" J/L


**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, nada disso me pertence, e eu não ganho nada com essa história.

* * *

Fazia frio naquela noite. Pela posição da lua no céu, já deveria ser muito tarde, e, mesmo assim, eu não conseguia dormir. Tudo o que se passava em minha mente era aquele moreno de olhos castanho-esverdeados. Ele era o protagonista de todos os meus sonhos e pensamentos, desde os mais puros até o mais insanos. Não havia nada que me fizesse parar de pensar nele. James Potter era viciante. Algumas poucas horas longe dele já eram o bastante para me fazer surtar completamente. E ele era perfeito. _Meu_ perfeito maroto.

Eu me revirei na minha cama, tentando parar de pensar nele por alguns poucos segundos, na esperança de que a inconsciência me alcançasse. Claro que aquilo não ajudaria. _Nada_ ajudava. O que me restava, então, era levantar-me e ir ler algo no Salão Comunal, até que, exausta, adormecesse em cima dos meus livros.

E ele iria me acordar, em alguma hora da madrugada, me ajudando a seguir até a escada que levava aos dormitórios, onde ele me daria um terno beijo na testa, dizendo, com sua voz aveludada _"Boa noite, Evans. Durma bem" . _

Eu não faço idéia do porquê de ele chegar tão tarde algumas noites, mas sei que isso tem algo a ver com o 'probleminha' de Remus. Isso só me fazia admira-lo mais. James podia ter sido um canalha comigo nos últimos anos, mas sempre fora um amigo leal, sempre estivera ao lado dos seus amigos. E nos últimos tempos ele havia mudado, assim como eu, assim como a nossa relação. De egocêntrico, tirano e arrogante, ele passara a ser um perfeito cavalheiro, respeitando ao máximo as pessoas (pelo menos quando eu estava por perto). Ele parara de me chamar para sair a cada cinco segundos, e agora não tentava mais chamar a minha atenção desesperadamente. Claro, ele continuava aprontando, continuava sendo um Maroto. Mas agora ele se tornara muito mais suportável, muito mais _humano_. Eu também mudei. E boa parte dessa mudança veio devido à mudança de James. É como se ele fosse um planeta, e eu, o seu satélite. Cada ação sua, era acompanhada por uma reação minha, tentando me ajustar a ele. E dessa forma, nós estávamos estranhamente conectados, por mais que no início eu tentasse negar.

Nos últimos tempos eu me tornara muito mais paciente, muito mais madura. Eu não tinha mais medo de me apaixonar, não tentava mais me esconder por baixo daquela 'casca' de durona. Agora era muito mais fácil conviver comigo, assim como era conviver com James Potter. Tudo mudara para melhor, por algum motivo. Nossa relação estava menos impulsiva, menos relutante. Tornara-se mais intensa, mesmo que não houvesse contato físico como havia antes. Agora um simples olhar já bastava. Nós podíamos conversar por horas sem uma única briga, e graças a essas conversas, nos conhecíamos de verdade. Desde as cores favoritas até os maiores medos e desejos, passando pelos planos para o futuro e fatos marcantes do passado. Não havia mais segredos entre nós dois, e isso era bom.

Minhas amigas me diziam que eu era louca, por não sair com ele. Segundo elas, nós parecíamos mais do que namorados, mesmo que não fôssemos. E eu concordava. Havia claro, o desejo, mas esse era facilmente controlado, na maioria das vezes.

E aqui estava eu, no Salão Comunal, esperando pelo meu príncipe encantado, meu _mágico_. Olhando para as escassas chamas na lareira, perdi a noção do tempo. Mas não dormi. E então, ele estava lá, sentado ao meu lado, olhando para o fogo também.

"_O que faz aqui, Evans?" _disse ele, acariciando as costas da minha mão direita com a ponta dos dedos. A temperatura da pele dele era agradável de encontro a minha. Eu olhei rapidamente para cima, procurando seus olhos, que estavam voltados para mim.

"_Não consigo dormir. Vim pensar um pouco, deixar a exaustão me derrubar" _eu disse à meia-voz, encostando minha cabeça de leve no seu ombro. Ele passou o braço ao redor de mim, me aconchegando em seu peito largo. James não respondeu. Continuava olhando para mim, de uma forma estranha.

"_O que acontece exatamente entre nós, Potter?" _essa pergunta já me incomodava há tempos, e, embora eu já tivesse a minha resposta, ansiava por saber a versão dele. Eu o ouvi respirar fundo e me apertar mais um pouco em seu braço antes de responder.

"_Eu não sei. É como se nós __**devêssemos**__ estar juntos, e não só fisicamente. Eu __**preciso**__ estar perto de você, não é algo consciente, não é algo contra o qual eu consiga ou queira lutar"_ Eu não conseguia falar nada. Não era um daqueles momentos nos quais se poderia dizer alguma coisa sem estragar tudo. E eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos dele. Era impossível. Várias emoções se passavam por mim naquele momento, me deixando zonza. Eu sorri, com cautela para aquele rosto perfeitamente esculpido.

"_Eu me sinto exatamente assim em relação a você. Pergunto-me se isso é normal" _um riso baixo ressoou pelo seu peito com a minha declaração. James pegou uma mecha de meus cabelos ruivos entre seus dedos e ficou brincando com ela durante alguns segundos, deixando-a cair delicadamente sobre o meu ombro logo em seguida. E então ele tocou o meu rosto, hesitante primeiro, passando a explorar cada traço de minha face. Seu toque era como uma brisa morna de verão, eu mal podia senti-lo, mas ele causava reações estranhas em meu corpo. Os dedos dele deixavam rastros quentes sob a minha pele, minha pulsação estava acelerada.

Por fim ele respondeu, com a voz superficialmente calma, que me fez desconfiar de que ele estava tão _calmo_ quanto _eu _estava.

"_Não é normal. Mas eu não me importo. Eu poderia passar a eternidade ao seu lado, e não me importaria. Eu seria feliz" _Aquilo era mais do que o meu autocontrole poderia suportar. E de repente, eu sabia que aquele era o momento. Aquele era o momento pelo qual nós esperávamos, mesmo que inconscientemente, e eu não queria adiá-lo mais.

"_Eu te amo, Potter"_ Essas quatro palavras saíram com tamanha naturalidade de meus lábios, que tive a impressão de tê-las dito milhares de vezes. Elas pareciam simplesmente _certas_. _"Mais do que você pode imaginar"_ completei, e novamente, isso me pareceu certo.

Foi então que ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, demasiada lentamente para meus nervos à flor da pele. Seus olhos prendiam os meus, como se tivessem algum tipo de magnetismo incomum. Com o braço que estava ao meu redor, James me trouxe ainda mais para perto dele. Nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância, nossas respirações se misturavam. Seus lábios quentes e cheios encostaram-se nos meus, encaixando-se perfeitamente. Aquele beijo era diferente dos outros que nós já tínhamos trocado – forçadamente. Esse era doce, apaixonado. Não havia urgência enquanto nossos lábios se moviam juntos. James passou seu braço livre ao redor da minha cintura, segurando-a firmemente. Eu passei enlacei meus braços no seu pescoço, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem mais juntos. O beijo se aprofundou, e eu não queria que aquilo acabasse. Esse era o momento com o qual eu vinha sonhando durante muito tempo. Era perfeito.

James se separou apenas alguns centímetros de mim, colocando as duas mãos nos lados do meu rosto. _"Eu também te amo, Evans, e isso não mudará. Nunca." _Ele me abraçou, e eu permaneci ali, deitada nos seus braços, em frente à lareira. E eu não queria mais nada. Foi ali que eu adormeci, pensando, como sempre, nele. Mas dessa vez, meus sonhos tomaram outros rumos. Nós teríamos, afinal, um futuro juntos. Eu estava _feliz._

"_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you  
__You're why she wants to live"_

* * *

N/A: Fic escrita num surto vindo de sei-lá-onde. Não sei se tá boa ou não, postei porque deu vontade(?)

Deixem reviews, por favor T.T

Eu realmente espero que gostem. Beeijo


End file.
